The Story of BlueHeart7693
How I got started I started on April 2nd 2018, which was when I heard about the Chas war. I am friends with him on the RCW, and I fought beside him for quite a long time. However, I had to fight with him on this war thing (From my view today, the whole war was pointless. As they say “The past is the past”) Yosh permabanned me for talking to much about him during the whole war, but I was pulled out the situation against my will. ' '''I had a very harsh join in. ' '''My unban, and Promotion In this one, I was the hero actually. After the Chas war was over, and another war started, I had to fight in the war again. DekuDesu! Found that I was still permabanned, and vandalism was happening on the MCCW. ' '''Deku unbanned me, and gave me temporary Chat mod and Discussion mod. I finished off the war by closing down the fraud wiki, and 5 other sock puppets. Deku later let me keep my Chat mod as a reward for finishing off the war. ' 'Any other users, don’t talk about this war. I do not wish to remember it, and a lot of other users who fought in it don’t want to either. From that day on, I learnt to keep peace and fight for my current contributing wiki MCCW, and my home wiki RCCW. ' My Promotion to Content Mod' After my 750th edit, I asked TheMysteriousHood for Content Moderator on his wall providing 6 reasons. He accepts it, and told me to wait until RTB ended. After RTB ended, and surveys were passed out about it, Hood did a vote with the community for whether they accept Myself, Popstar792, and League Fighters into the group of staff. Popstar, and I were accepted, and promoted shortly after the vote. The RCCW vs MCCW War In this one, I was the hero once again. Chas, happened to get into another fight with MCCW, and started a rampage war. I was in live chat when I heard about this, and I supported to ban him due to all the trouble caused. After he was banned, I had to reason with my mother wiki, and it's Bureaucrat Mandroid543 to stop them from attacking. Mandroid had trusted me the most since I am now a bureaucrat on the RCCW, and with the help of my friends Popstar792, and IM STILL ALIVE (AKA Nikki) we were able to clean up vandalism, talk Mandroid out of attacking and restore peace. 3rd EnderChas War https://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MCCW%3A_All_major_wiki_conflicts#The_Third_EnderChas_War See war recap in this page. My Promotion to Admin In live Chat as of 9/14/18, there was a discussion held and we were revamping the staff list. Promoting and Demoting staff of MCCW. In the midst of the conversation, I was brought up. After a few decisions, Cutter made me admin for playing a major role in several wars. 'Friends '''LeafieNewBoi (RCCW) ObliviousNight (Landon3321) (RCCW) DekuDesu! ''' '''MasterFrown0704 TheMysteriousHood Its Naseeb MsFraidyCat (RCCW) ' '''JoeBee James (RCCW) ' '''Icydice LaserRaptorz (RCCW) ''' '''Bella1963 Best Aquaintances TheCuckooMinion GatlerFX Ittyyy SCP- DeadLock An Enderman FezesAreCool1 CZHouzit Chipper the Crow Where I stand today I am currently a Content mod on MCCW, and Bureaucrat on RCCW. I will never forget those who fought in wars with me, and have been a great friend and contributor to our communities. 'Favorite quotes' “If you don’t leap, you’ll never know what it’s like to fly.”- Carly Rae Jepsen ' '“ Stuff your eyes with wonder, he said, live as if you'd drop dead in ten seconds. See the world. It's more fantastic than any dream made or paid for in factories.” - Ray Bradbury Category:Wiki Users Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:User backstories